


Give Me To A Rambling Man

by anotherfallenchild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Hell, Poetry, Redemption, Righteous Man, You deserve to be saved, you don't think you deserve to be saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfallenchild/pseuds/anotherfallenchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean cannot hear prayers, but Castiel still prays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me To A Rambling Man

Dean,

You are broken.  
You are broken, but you are not the one who did the breaking.  
You have survived those who have broken you  
You have survived their attempts to flay your essence, your soul  
You are still pure at heart, righteous, chosen, worthy.

You are splintered and cracked  
You are fissured pavement and chipped glass  
Brittle and strong and so very ancient  
Young still in body but old in soul.

You are more than the sum of your torture  
You are redeemed, cleansed  
You have fought trials and lost, your own virtue forgotten  
The ones you have touched remember.

We remember compassionate eyes, viridescent orbs,  
Clouded by self recrimination and doubt  
But clear with purpose  
Clear with a light so untainted that to gaze upon it is truly benediction  
We remember you Dean Winchester,  
So that you may remember yourself.

You will always deserve to be saved.  
It is your right, for you have suffered so very much.  
You will survive,  
But at great cost.

You are broken Dean Winchester,  
But to be fixed,  
You must first let us help.

**Author's Note:**

> Creatures veiled by night  
> Following things that aren't right  
> And they're tired and they need to be led  
> Or you'll scream and you'll wail till you're dead
> 
> But give me to a rambling man  
> Let it always be known that I was who I am
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvwWzcLfH-k


End file.
